The Barman and the Asgardian
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Thor invites Sif to go out with him and Jane. It turns out better than Sif expected.


Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor (post Dark World)

Characters: Harry Potter, Sif

Prompt: Harry Potter/Sif in Marvel Cinematic Universe

Prompt Made By: Crazyboi23

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Sif held in her sigh as she watched Thor twirl Jane around the restaurant's small dance floor. Sif tried her hardest not to be jealous, but for so many years she had thought that she and Thor would end up together. Odin and Frigga both had given their blessing of the pairing on the sly, and then Thor got banished to Earth and met Jane Foster.

Thor had invited her, completely missing Jane's annoyed face at the thought of a third wheel on their date. She had tried to back out, and give the two their date night, but Thor insisted, and then proceeded to drag her along.

Jane gave her a grateful look when she had told them she would sit at the bar while the two of them sat at a smaller, more romantic table for two. Sif nodded to her, as they went to sit down, and now Thor and Jane were dancing to romantic music.

"What's with the long face, lady?" the barman asked her, and then he followed her gaze. "Ah. Hard, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Letting go when they love someone else."

"You speak from experience?"

The barman smiled sadly, "Yeah. The three of us, me, Ron, and Hermione, did everything together – the very best of friends. I didn't recognize my feelings for Hermione at the time, and even if I did, it wouldn't have mattered. I may have loved her but she loved him. Watching her marry him broke my heart."

"How did you get over it?"

"Didn't. I moved to a different country and started up this place. Been running it about seven years now. Word of advice, running away doesn't really help."

"You still love her then?"

"With all my heart. Whoever said _absence makes the heart grow fonder_ was right. Harry Potter, by the way; a pleasure to meet you."

Sif shook the offered hand, "Lady Sif of Asgard."

"Huh, then I take it the big blond guy over there is Thor?"

"Yes."

"Well, Lady Sif, there's only one thing left for you to do. You need to talk to Thor, with his lady friend there, if at all possible."

"Will that help?"

"I don't know. That's what I was told, but I've been running from it for seven years, remember?"

"I shall take your advice to heart, Harry Potter."

"Just Harry please, milady. Can I get you another drink?"

* * *

Sif returned to the restaurant the next night and sat at the bar again. As soon as Harry finished with the customers at the other end of the bar, he came to her.

"Lady Sif, good evening. What can I get you?"

"I believe Darcy said that Strawberry Margaritas were good," Sif said. "You were right."

"I was?" Harry asked, as he fixed her drink.

"I talked with both Thor and Jane last night. It went well. I even managed to point out that bringing another woman on a date was a bad idea."

"Here you are, one Strawberry Margarita. I'm glad that worked out for you."

"As am I. Now that you know it works, perhaps you will go have that talk with your lady friend."

"Aha, that's, uh, that's a little more complicated."

"All love is complicated," Sif said. "We know that better than most. The talk I had with Thor and Jane was embarrassing, and hard to start, but it helped, even if only a little. You have been running for a very long time, Harry. Don't you think it's time to stop?"

* * *

It would be a week before Sif saw Harry at the bar again. He handed her a plate of cookies.

"Compliments of Mrs. Weasley, er, Ron's mum. As a thank you for making me see sense I believe."

"They're wonderful," Sif said, after biting into one. "I can see why Darcy keeps eating these things. Your talk went well then?"

"Yeah. She called me an idiot; for running away, not for loving her. And Ron said he couldn't blame me for loving her when he did too. So, thank you for making me go do that. Mrs. Weasley tried to stuff me with loads of food. If you like the cookies, I've got a couple of pies in the back you can take too."

Sif smiled.

* * *

Sif continued to visit the restaurant and Harry every night, unless she was needed to deal with something for the Avengers or SHIELD. Five months into knowing each other, Harry finally stopped skirting around the issue.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Harry asked. There was a new Disney movie playing, he couldn't remember the name, but everyone liked Disney movies, right?

"That depends. Is this to be a date?"

"Which answer gets you to say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, it's a date."

"When does this, movie, start?"

"At six thrity, I believe."

"I will come here at six then, and you may guide me to this movie."

As he watched Sif leave, Harry had a thought, "Something tells me, _I'm_ going to be the girl in this relationship."

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
